ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters International 10
Ghostbusters International 10 is the tenth issue of Volume Three of the ongoing series by IDW Publishing. Plot The final resting place of the book of spells has been discovered and the Ghostbusters are going to Iceland to find it! It won't be easy, but for Egon Spengler, even Peter Venkman will give 110%! (Which is technically impossible but, c'mon, these folks do the impossible at least three times a week and twice more on Sunday!) Ghostbusters International Issue #10 Previews World 7/20/16 Cast Issue #10 Loftur Þorsteinsson Egon Spengler/Animated Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Gottskalk Nikulausson Ghost Priests Erland Vinter Kylie Griffin Jenny Moran Slimer Kevin Tanaka Janine Melnitz Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Haunted America Case Files Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Lou Kamaka Dani Shpak The Fayne Sisters Peg Entwistle Equipment Issue #10 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto Goggles Psychokinetic Defibrillator Proton Pack/Animated Destabilizer Trap Giga meter Slime Spritzer P.K.E. Meter Proton Grenade Radio Paranormal Containment Research Tank Haunted America Case Files Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Environmental Issue #10 Psychomagnotheric Slime Items Issue #10 Rauoskinna Summoner Bell CM Cola Ley Lines: of North America Locations Issue #10 Iceland Egon's Apartment Oslo Chrysler Building Firehouse Renaissance Pizzaria Central Park 550 Central Park West Haunted America Case Files Hollywood Mount Lee Development On January 7, 2016, in an interview, Erik Burnham hinted one of the potential locations that might appear in future stories includes Iceland. IDW Publishing "Ghostbusters: International’s Erik Burnham Discusses Rotating Line Ups and New Locations" 1/7/16 On May 2, 2016, Erik Burnham confirmed Iceland after Paris and Ireland. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Kickstarter Comments Section reply 5/2/16 On July 20, 2016, October solicitations were released. Loglines revealed the final resting place of the book of spells was discovered and the Ghostbusters were heading to Iceland to find it. Comic Book Resources "Transformers, G.I. Joe Join Hasbro's "Revolution," "Dirk Gently" Arrives in IDW's October 2016 Solicits" 7/20/16 On August 21, 2016, Dan Schoening posted a WIP or robed entities. Dapperpomade Tweet 8/221/16 On October 7, 2016, Erik Burnham teased his favorite RGB Egon bit was in Issue #10. erikburnham Tweet 10/7/16 On October 18, 2016, a cover, credits, and 5 page preview was posted. Comic Book Resources "Ghostbusters International #10 (Preview)" 10/18/16 On November 16, 2016, Luis Antonio Delgado posted unlettered versions of pages 1 and 11. Luis Delgado deviantArt Ghostbusters International 10 page 1 11/16/16 Luis Delgado deviantArt Ghostbusters International 10 page 11 11/16/16 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is AUG160463. *Regular Cover **The Ghostbusters are wearing the winter gear worn in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Cold Cash and Hot Water" **When this cover was released in solicitations in July 2016, it was the first hint that Egon from The Real Ghostbusters would be appearing in the series. **At the bottom of the cover, Iceland's capital Reykjavik is referenced. *Subscription Cover **Melanie Ortiz appears on the cover with The Fayne Sisters. *Credits Page **The image re-used is from page 5, panel 1 of this issue *Dramatis Personae **Ray's bio mentions he's down to two mortgages, a nod to the first movie when Peter, Ray, and Egon leave Manhattan City Bank. **Loftur's image is from page 11, panel 5 of this issue. **Loftur's last name is spelled differently a third time. The second "o" in Thorsteinsson is replaced with an "e". **Loftur's bio references his supposed death in the 1700s and the Devil. **Loftur's bio also alludes to when Egon refused him at the end of Ghostbusters International #7. **Erland's bio reveals he is a thrall of Loftur, previously he was revealed to be a proxy. *What Came Before! Page **The recap mentions the events of Issue #9. **The following are mentioned: ***Chicago ***Chicago Ghostbusters ***The Devil ***The Map to Nikulausson's Tomb ***The key to Gottskalk's tomb ***The Ghostbusters being charged with finding the Rauoskinna took place at the end of Ghostbusters International #8. **The first image is re-used from Ghostbusters International #9, page 8, panel 4. **The second image is re-used from Ghostbusters International #9, page 20, panel 5. *Page 1 **The Rauoskinna is misspelled "Raouskinna" **The Devil is mentioned...again. **In panel 2, the sight of Egon being atomized was seen at the end of Ghostbusters International #7 on page 20 panel 2 ***Once more, he's wearing the Psychokinetic Defibrillator and behind him is a box of Cheeze Itz **The narrator sums of the endings of Ghostbusters International Issues #7 and #8 **As in the regular cover, in the last panel, the Ghostbusters are wearing the winter gear worn in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Cold Cash and Hot Water" **Egon, from The Real Ghostbusters, is once again armed with the Destabilizer from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon's Ghost" *Page 2 **The Ghost Priests who appeared at the United Nations Building in Ghostbusters International #1 make their return. **Peter's critique of their 'tune' is a callback to Issue #1 when he referred to them as Sarducci's choir. *Page 3 **In panel 3, Peter reacts to the ghost appearing with his classic "Dah!" from the first movie **In panel 4, Winston refers to Egon's use of the Destabilizer against the Imbunche on Chiloe Island last issue and mentions Chile. *Page 5 **Peter refers to when the Brujo shot lightning bolts at them last issue. *Page 6 **Animated Egon's remarks in panel 2 is a nod to how multiple ghosts were trapped in one of his Traps each all the time with no ill consequence in episodes of The Real Ghostbusters. **The last time a standard trap failed to hold an entity after it was trapped was one of The Collectors in Volume 2 #4. **Ray alludes to Looney Tunes character Wile E Coyote. *Page 7 **Peter makes light of himself not driving Ecto-1 much as it's usually Ray or Winston. **Winston mentions there shouldn't be so much snow this time of year. The Haunted America Case File in Issue #6 revealed the current arc takes place in May. *Page 8 **An evolved ghost and the Slime Spritzer previously appeared in Issue #5. *Page 11 **Erland mentions Akureyri, a small city in northern Iceland considered the country's second largest urban area and fourth largest municipality. **Erland references meeting the Ghostbusters in Issue #1 and and Loftur atomizing Egon in #7 **In panel 2, on Erland's newspaper is a headline "Priceless art destroyed at the Louvre," a nod to the events of Issue #5 *Page 14 **In panel 1, the Chrysler Building makes a cameo. **In panel 1, right of the Chrysler, the black building bears the logo seen at Grossjuck Plaza from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Robo-Buster" **Egon notes how instruments only register up to Class 7. On The Real Ghostbusters, the guys faced several entities of classification higher than seven. **In panel 2, on the top screen is Vigo. **In panel 2, on the bottom screen, is the news anchor dressed as a clown from The Real Ghostbusters episode "When Halloween Was Forever" **Winston mentions: ***The Devil ***He was married, from Volume 2 Issue #13 to Issue #20 ***When Tiamat erased memory of Winston Zeddemore and Tiyah Clarke's relationship at the end of Volume 2 Issue #20 ***Alternate dimensions, which were the subject of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters: Get Real **Winston alludes to his years of service in the military *Page 15 **Egon mentions Gozer and the animated version then speaks of both teams' first encounters with it. **The multiverse had something of a cameo in Ghostbusters: Get Real when the Cerberus Manifestation began its search. **Egon admits he misses teaching and muses he might return to it someday, a nod to becoming a professor by the time of Extreme Ghostbusters. *Page 16 **In panel 1, Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the yellow Post-It Note on the Rauoskinna **Also written on the Post-It Note are: ***Holar, the town in northern Iceland were the issue begins near, one of the two episcopal seats, and in this case associated with Gottskalk and the Rauoskinna. ***Skálholt, an important cultural and political center in southern Iceland that was one of two episcopal seats, the other being Holar in the North. ***Eirikur, or Eirikur Magnusson, an Icelandic priest who used magic for good. In a myth, "How Eírikur Learned His Arts At School," Eirikur and two friends compiled the grimoire Gráskinna in Skálholt ***Red Skin, the translation of "Rauoskinna" **In panel 1, the two pages of the Rauoskinna are borrowed from approximately page 23 and 25 of the Galdrakver ("Little Book of Magic"), a 17th century book of staves, sigils, prayers and charms written on animal skin once owned by Icelandic Bishop Hannes Finnson (1739-1796), a collector of magic texts. **In panel 2, Jenny's outfit is based on one worn by Donna Dixon in episodes of the 1980s television series "Bosom Buddies", such as season episode 7 "All You Need is Love". **In panel 2: ***Behind Jenny is a bag of Fish & Chips which the Fish Market Haunter from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghostworld" ***Right of Jenny is a liter of CM Cola from a sign at the end of The Real Ghostbusters episode "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" ***Right of Ray is a can of TAB, also seen in the first movie ***Left of Kylie is the Summoner Bell Cursed Artifact from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) ***Behind Kylie is the microwave from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions **Jenny mentions Walter Peck. **In panel 4: ***Behind Jenny is the Mercury poster from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions ***On the far right is a Motorola DynaTAC cellular phone **In panel 5: ***Immediately right of Jenny is the Employee of the Month board from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions ****January: Peter, from The Real Ghostbusters, in Ghostbusters Get Real #4, page 19, panel 3 ****February: Peter dialing his cellphone in Volume 2 Issue #7, page 3, panel 5 ****March: Peter entering the diner in Volume 1 Issue #9, page 29, panel 3 ****April: Peter on the back cover of the Ghostbusters Volume 2 trade paperback. ****May: Winston, from The Real Ghostbusters, in Ghostbusters Get Real #4, page 19, panel 2 ****June: Peter at diner talking to Special Agent Melanie Ortiz in the cafe in Volume 1 Issue #11, page 19, panel 3 ****July: Peter on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Subscription Cover ****August: Peter cringing at thought of hiring more rookies in opening comic cinematic of Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime. ****September: Peter, from The Real Ghostbusters, in Ghostbusters Get Real #4, page 19, panel 2 ****October: Peter Venkman possessed by Hungry Manitou in Volume 1 Issue #6, page 20, panel 4 ****November: Rookie from the Rookie & Ron title card first seen in Volume 2 Issue #7, page 22 ****December: Ron Alexander from the Rookie & Ron title card from Volume 2 Issue #7, page 22 ***Right of the Employee of the Month is the Pomegranate Fire Truck poster next to it in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions ***The arcade on the left is Jump Bug from Ghostbusters II ***The arcade in the middle is the one based on The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ain't NASA-Sarily So" with The Creature and Experimental Space Platform Galileo on the marquee. ****The screen is set to the scene when Ivan Kirov states his crew is in good spirits as he records his captain's log at the beginning of the episode. ***The arcade on the right is Star Gazer from the first movie ***On the white board are ****A photo of the Werecat Ghost from Issue #1 ****Next to the Werecat Ghost photo is the Aegishjalnur stave for protection in battle ****Next to the Aegishjalnur is Odin's Illusionary Rune ****Right of Odin's Illusionary Rune is the Lasabrjotur stave for breaking locks ****Right of the lock breaking rune is the Gapaldur stave for success in battle ****Under the Gapaldur is a healing stave ****Under the healing stave is a peace stave ****Under the peace stave is a good health stave ****Under the good health stave is the powerful binding stave ****A photo of the Venetian Shop Ghost from Issue #2 ****Next to the Venetian Shop Ghost photo is a Svefnthorn stave for restful sleep ****Between Odin's Illusionary Rune and the Svefnthorn is the Ottastafur stave to induce fear in the enemy ****Next to the Ottastafur is the Hraethigaldur spell to put fear in the enemy ****A photo of the Unknown Soldier Ghosts from Issue #4. ****A photo of the Plague Doctor Ghost from Issue #3 ****Next to the Plague Doctor photo is the end strife stave. ****Under the Plague Doctor photo is the Vegvisir stave to prevent from getting lost ****Yellow and Blue Post-It Notes under Vegvisir ****On the lower right corner are three bars with names of John Derek, Irving "King" and Steven Spielberg. *Page 17 **In panel 1, the doughnut hanging above the sink from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions appears. **In panel 3, the three baggies are confections on a conveyor belt at Granny's Yum Yum Candy in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon's Ghost" **In panel 3, the # of days since last incident sign from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions appears. **In panel 3, the January image on the Employee of the Month is now swapped with the September image. **Jenny mentions Peter's psychic friends, one of which appeared in Volume 2 Issue #12. *Page 18 **Slimer makes his first appearance in an issue since Ghostbusters Annual 2015. **Kevin makes a cameo talking to Ray on the phone **Loftur does not use Erland's reading glasses. *Page 19 **Loftur mentions Umpire Rock, a protrusion of exposed bedrock located on the West Side at 63rd Street just south of the Hecksher Ballfields. **The address of the pizza restaurant is 11, seemingly referring to 11 Madison Avenue - making it a stand-in for Eleven Madison Park Restaurant. **Peter's shirt appears to be based on the uniforms worn by the Zissou team in "The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou" staring Bill Murray. **Peter and Janine mention the recurring manifestation of John F. Kennedy **Janine mentions Idlewild, the previous name of the John F. Kennedy International Airport. **In panel 6, Janine has a mug with a tea bag in it, a nod to her love of chamomile *Page 20 **The mother and daughter are visually based on Elisabeth Shue as Chris Parker and Maia Brewton as Sara Anderson, dressed in Thor garb, from the 1987 movie "Adventures in Babysitting" **In panels 2 and 4, obscured by the foliage, are 550 Central Park West and the 10 West 66th Street Apartments. **Loftur's "Ley Lines" book is visually inspired by the Ley Lines: of North America book from the 2016 movie. *Page 23 **Mentioned in the Spectral Incident Report: ***The FBI Field Office in Los Angeles ***Chicago ***Chicago Ghostbusters ***Kylie Griffin ***The Hollywood sign ***The Chinese Theater ***Mount Lee ***The Los Angeles Police Department ***Hollywood Boulevard **Mike Dodd's Los Angeles Guide to the Dead is a possibly a nod to a Ghostbusters fan named Mike Dodd from Ontario. **Peg Entwistle committed suicide by jumping from the "H" on the Hollywoodland sign on September 16, 1932, at the age of 24. **It is mentioned the Fayne Sisters appeared in only one movie. This is likely a nod to Peg Entwistle who only appeared in one movie, "Thirteen Women." *On the What Came Before! Page of Ghostbusters International #11: **The first image is re-used from Ghostbusters International #10, page 13, panel 2. **The second image is re-used from Ghostbusters International #10, page 4, panel 1. **The recap heavily summarizes the events of Issues #8 to #10. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery GhostbustersInternationalIssue10RegularCoverSolicit.jpg|Regular Cover from solicit GhostbustersInternationalIssue10SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersInternationalIssue10CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersInternationalIssue10DramatisPersonae.jpg|Dramatis Personae GhostbustersInternationalIssue10WhatCameBeforePage.jpg|What Came Before! page Category:IDW Contents